


Counting Stars

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Solavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Lavellan counts Solas' freckles.





	Counting Stars

Solas had a book on his chest as he watched Lavellan finish off the last of his paperwork, handing it off to a runner who pointedly did not look at the other elf in the Inquisitor’s bedroom, sprawled back on the bed as though it were his own. He didn’t have to. He could have remained on his feet, straight-backed, as though attending to Lavellan himself, but he had no desire to, and it would give the servants something to enjoy gossiping about.

Solas and Lavellan were no secret, after all.

When the runner had gone, Lavellan set aside his quill, and he moved slowly forward, clambering onto the bed, and Solas felt his lips twitch as Lavellan set Solas’ book aside, moving to straddle him. It was slow, deliberate, and when Solas felt Lavellan’s hands enclose his wrists, pushing them above his head, he frowned.

Lavellan was stronger than him.

True, Solas could overpower him if he wanted, could push magic into his hands and throw Lavellan off, but without magic? Solas was strong. He could lift Lavellan if he wished, albeit not so easily as the Iron Bull or Blackwall might, but Lavellan could carry a deer over his shoulders if he needed to without even worrying about it.

He could do the same with Solas – he _had_ done, when Solas had been knocked unconscious in the field, no matter that he was shorter than Solas was. Fleet of feet and graceful though he was, there was muscle in that lithe body, and it grated, somewhat. Solas did not like to cede control in these matters to Lavellan, no matter his strength – Solas was older (far older than Lavellan might know), more powerful, _wiser_, and—

“What is it, precisely, that you think you’re doing?” Solas asked. There wasn’t quite a growl to his voice, but there was an injected tension, a darkness in it, and Lavellan smiled as he looked down at Solas’ face, undeterred.

“Counting your freckles,” Lavellan said softly.

The growing indignation in Solas’ chest cracked and evaporated into mist, and he felt his furrowed brow lift, his expression softening, his own lips parting.

Heat flushed his cheeks – it wasn’t just the shame of having misjudged Lavellan’s intentions, but… charm.

Why was it that Lavellan could charm him so easily?

Solas drew his knee up alongside Lavellan’s waist, flipping the two of them over, and as easily as Lavellan might have kept him in place, he allowed it, relaxing with Solas on top of him, his head tipping back, his neck bared, his legs parting as if automatically.

“It’s like looking at the stars in the sky,” Lavellan murmured. “They’re innumerable.”

Solas caught Lavellan’s mouth under his own, kissing him hard, and Lavellan sighed so sweetly that it was all too easy to bite him instead, and turn the sighs into gasping moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). I also run a no-drama Dragon Age Discord, which [you can join here.](https://discordapp.com/invite/ttgP5v8) Please comment if you can!


End file.
